1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood pop-up system and a hood pop-up method for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3674296 discloses a hood pop-up system for a vehicle, which raises (pops up) the rear-end portion of a hood provided in the front portion of the vehicle, when the vehicle collides with an obstacle. A certain clearance is secured between the popped-up hood and a structure installed in the engine compartment so that the impact produced by the collision of the obstacle with the top surface of the hood can be absorbed and cushioned.